heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Pof203/Sequel
If they should make a Heavy Rain 2, here's what I think would happen: Someone is preforming a copy cat crime of the 'Origami Killer'. And you have to solve the mystery before a life is lost. Here are the characters: Playable: *'Shaun Mars:' Age 16. Shaun is trying so hard to forget the day he almost died, but recurring nighterrors he has every night keep reminding him of that day. Because of this, he sometimes has back-outs just like his father. He hides this from his parents and stepmother as not to worry them. When the new Origami Killer is loose and kidnaps his adopted brother, Max, Shaun will do what he must to save him. *'Ethan Mars:' Age 44. Shaun's father, Grace's ex-husband, Madison's husband, and Max's adopted father. Depite that his life has gotten better, Ethan still suffers from agoraphobia and black-outs. Ethan is worried about his Shaun's well being since that day six years ago and tries to help him. Ethan has resumed his job as an architect and was put in charge of designing the city's newest landmark, the Lightwatch Tower. *'Madison Paige:' Age 33. Shaun's stepmother, Ethan's second wife, and Max's adopted mother. Madison still suffers from insomnia but doesn't have nightmares anymore. Madison became a famous author thanks to her best seller, Heavy Rain. She believes that the mysterious adversary she made six years ago is finally making his move in the form of the 'new Origami Killer'. So, she decides to do some secret investigation work behind her family's back. *'Norman Jayden:' Age 37. All the times from taking the drug, Triptocaine, have permanently damaged his brain and suffers hallucanations. Some time during the six year time skip, he married Grace Mars which makes him Shauns's stepfather. After resigning from the FBI, Norman got a new job as a police detective. When news of a new Oragami Killer gets out, Carter Blake tries to convice Norman to return to the FBI. *'Grace Mars:' Age 40. Shaun's mother, Ethan's ex-wife, and Norman's wife. Some time during the six year time skip, she married Norman Jayden, but also was involved in a car accident. Because of this, her brain receaved a heavy blow that caused her to develop DID (dissociative identity disorder). Whenever she enters extreme levels of fustration, she becomes''' Macy''' (named after the place where she first appeared). Macy is violent (whenever fight brakes out, she gets involed and always wins), lustful (she sometimes has intercorse with most men and even, on certain occacions, women and children), and is very carasmatic. Macy will stay until either she fall asleep or if Norman snaps her back to reality. When Grace turns into Macy, her eyes will change from green to purple. *'Alice Blake:' Age 16. Carter Blake's daughter and Shaun's girlfriend. Alice was born blind but learned to use her other senses thanks to a special martial arts training by her father. Alice cares deeply for the ones she love, so when Shaun confines in her about his nighterrors, she takes him to see her psychic mother for help. She hopes to go into law enforcement like her father. For the non-playable characters, see part 2. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts